


First Kiss, New Year's Eve 1998

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, Kisses, M/M, Safe For Work, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: Seven months after the Battle of Hogwarts and life is starting to move on...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Harrysde! I hope you enjoy this!

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/77084/77084_original.jpg)

 

Click the image for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for watching! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/76334.html) . ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The author will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
